Ringtones
by PsychoPicasso
Summary: Dean finds a new way to annoy the hell out of Jo. But could his new trick be used for more than an annoyance?


**A/N**- First off, I hope everyone had an absolutely awesome holiday. Second I just want you to know that I wrote this at two am, so any mistakes are my sleep disorder's fault. :P

**Disclaimer**- I sadly do NOT own the Winchesters or Jo, for that they should be thankful.

**Things you need to know-** First, Jo and Dean are in a serious relationship. They've been dating for two and a half years now. Second, Jo and Dean are hunting together, along with Sam even though he is not mentioned in this fic.

Xxx

It started out by accident.

Dean had just been playing with Jo's phone when he hit some button that took him to the ringtones page. While grinning mischievously the whole time, he quickly changed his ringtone from 'Can't fight this feeling' by REO to 'Some kind of Monster' by Metallica. After she returned to the motel room, he quickly ran to the bathroom and proceeded to call her while peeking through crack in the door.

The look on her face had been beyond priceless.

Xxx

The second time it happened it had totally been on purpose.

They had been fighting that week and had begun pulling humiliating pranks on each other a few days prior. Though it was obvious the pranks and fighting wouldn't last but another day or two, he decided to have one more laugh.

While she went to the bathroom he had quickly grabbed her phone and went to the ringtones again, then turned up her phone to full volume, then put it back in her bag. They were going to the local library that afternoon to gather research on their current hunt, this library happened to be fairly crowded.

Jo was definitely suspicious. Dean had WILLINGLY jumped in the car to go to the library for research and had been grinning the whole way there. She had asked him what he was so happy about once, to which he replied, "Just thinking about research."

Something hinky was definitely up.

After arriving, she and Dean had fled to the historical section and had quickly but carefully grabbed their books then sat at one of the only available tables in the crowded library. It was about thirty minutes of continuous reading before Dean said he needed to walk around. It wasn't abnormal so Jo didn't think anything of it.

Until about two minutes later.

Jo was still sitting silently at her respective spot at the table when a loud tune shot through the air, breaking the silent atmosphere. Tons of heavy female breathing then a very annoying high pitched voice followed quickly by barely understandable rap came shrilling out of her phone, still packed away in her bag.

She immediately began a violent war with her backpack, muttering strings of creative curses while desperately trying to get the small torture device out of its confining space before any more of that horrible song could be heard.

Still receiving glares and tons of mocking voices echoing around her, she was finally able to practically rip her phone out of the offending confines and look at the caller ID with red cheeks and a murderous glance…

She was going to kill him.

Xxx

The third time he had a little bit more trouble.

After the last incident with the ringtone changing Jo had come up with an ingenious plan.

Putting a lock on her phone.

It took a while for him to figure it out, but skillfully watching her when she turned on her phone and went to enter the lock, and thinking over important dates in her life had quickly led him to the passcode.

Unlike the past two times, this ringtone wasn't meant to cause her embarrassment or to have a mini heart attack. After setting the new tune and turning her phone off, he slid it back into place along with her other personal effects.

Xxx

Tonight was a very special night in Dean Winchesters life, and boy was he nervous. It was Jo and Dean's anniversary. Their third year together, so he was taking her to some fancy restaurant on the boardwalk, hopefully a place she'd never forget.

Jo was dressed in a very elegant, flowing grey dress along with a gold chain hanging around her neck, one diamond centered in the middle. Her hair tied up into a tight bun, with a few of her small golden ringlets falling down, framing her petite face. She was absolutely beautiful.

After being seated and ordering he took out his phone under the table, hitting the speed dial he knew was Jo's number.

The graceful, calming tune of Train's 'Marry me' came floating out of the speakers on her small phone that was tucked away in the confines of her purse.

She pulled the small device, quizzically looking at the caller ID before widening her eyes and looking up. But Dean wasn't in his chair anymore; he was kneeling beside the table on one knee and holding a small black box, and a nervous smile had found its way onto his face.

Dean quickly flicked the small box opened and Jo's pretty sure her lower jaw is on the floor. In the case sat a golden band, a beautiful diamond centered in the middle of it, accented by carvings that looked like vines running down around the sides of the ring.

"Jo, you mean absolutely everything to me. You also know I suck at chick flick moments so please try to bear with me here."

She laughed.

"I remember the first time we met, you made quite a first impression." He paused to laugh, eyes slipping shut while recalling the loved memory. "Even though it hurt, I wouldn't have any other way. I remember the fear I felt during your first case on the job, the fear of rejection the first time I asked you out on a real date."

She felt a warm feeling pass over her heart at hearing these words, it wasn't everyday Dean Winchester admitted fear or nervousness.

"Drove Sam absolutely crazy the days after our first date. When you said yes I nearly exploded with joy." He looked straight into her eyes, keeping contact through the next part.

"Joanna Beth Harvelle you're my everything, you're my world. Would you do me the honor of saying yes for a second time?"

His eyes were searching her, watching all signs of emotion pass through them.

"Yes, God yes." She breathed out, still in shock of Dean actually proposing to her. Dean slid the gold ring onto her finger with great care, the biggest smile she'd ever seen plastered on his face.

There was applause around them as soon as Dean stood up, onlookers with smiles on their faces, whispers of congratulations. Their food came shortly after, cooked perfectly. They ate in a comfortable silence, still too overjoyed to think of anything to say.

After their dinner they stepped outside, walking along the small boardwalk beside the restaurant.

"Thanks Jo." Dean whispered to her.

"For what?" Jo asked quizzically.

"For saying yes." He replied with a smile, eyes halfway shut as if recalling the memory.

"Dean, you know there wasn't even one thought that told me to say no right? I love you."

"Not even one?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nope. And Dean?"

"Yeah Jo?"

"You ever change my ringtones again, I'll kill you." She said with a grin.

Xxx

**A/N 2- **So there ye have it! This was just an idea I had flitting about in my big head that I decided to write at four am. I really hope you all enjoyed it, if you have time please leave a quick review, I absolutely love the feedback. I hope you all have an awesome new year, try not to get arrested! Lol…

Have good weeks.

~PsychoPicasso


End file.
